Awan, Mentari, Himawari
by Hitomi Kouun
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto, sepasang musuh yang dihukum mengantarkan berkas ke sekolah tetangga, mengalami kecelakaan yang (seharusnya) merenggut nyawa mereka. Ketika salah satu dari mereka diberi kesempatan untuk tetap hidup, adakah salah satu di antara mereka yang ingin mengalah dan berkorban?/SasuNaru friendship based on manga Half & Half.


Title: Awan, Mentari, Himawari

Author: Kouun

Main Cast: Naruto, Sasuke

Genre: Friendship, Tragedy, selipan Romance (?)

Rating: T

Length: Chaptered?

Warnings: Inti dapat dari manga Half & Half yg saya ubah lumayan banyak(?) jalan ceritanya. OOC, typos, AU, _schoolife_, sedikit menyerempet _shounen-ai_. Atau malah sudah _shounen-ai_? o.O

Disclaimer: _Once upon a dream that can never be true_, Naruto akan diwariskan ke saya oleh Om Masashi Kishimoto... *woy, bangun!* Manga Half & Half karya Seo Kouji-sensei~

Excerpt: Sasuke dan Naruto, sepasang musuh yang dihukum mengantarkan berkas ke sekolah tetangga, mengalami kecelakaan yang (seharusnya) merenggut nyawa mereka. Ketika salah satu dari mereka diberi kesempatan untuk tetap hidup, adakah salah satu di antara mereka yang ingin mengalah? Apakah mereka bisa memahami arti hidup dan persahabatan yang sebenarnya sebelum perpisahan abadi menghampiri mereka?

Enjoy, _onegaishimasu _=)

. . .

Page 1: Kematian 'Tidak Sengaja'

Jiraiya menatap sepasang mata kelam di hadapannya tanpa berkedip selama beberapa menit, mencoba memastikan bahwa sosok yang dilihatnya ini benar dan tidak main-main. Buku absen yang tergenggam di tangannya kotor di satu titik oleh rembesan tinta dari pulpen yang ujungnya tertekan tanpa laki-laki paruh baya berambut putih itu sadari. Sementara anak laki-laki muda di depannya itu hanya mendengus sebal seraya menyilangkan tangan, membuang mukanya ke arah samping.

"_Ohayou_, _Ojii _-_san_!"

"Huh?" Jiraiya tersadar dari rasa terperangahnya dan menyadari jika buku absennya sudah berlumuran tinta merah. Pandangannya kemudian teralih pada laki-laki muda lain dengan rambut pirang jabrik pemilik suara cempreng yang baru saja menyapanya, yang dengan santainya berjalan kearahnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Anak itu menghentikan langkahnya saat menyadari ada sosok yang tidak pernah ia kira akan ada di ruangan ini. Kemudian menyeringai, mengejek.

"Dewi Fortuna tak lagi berpihak padamu huh, Mr. Stoichiha?" ucap pemuda ber-_nametag _Uzumaki Naruto tersebut, ikut menyilangkan tangan. Dalam hati ia menggerutu kenapa harus bertemu dengan putra bungsu pewaris kekayaan Uchiha tersebut, padahal alasannya selalu datang terlambat adalah karena ingin menghindari Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang paling dibencinya sedunia. Pemuda berkulit putih yang disindirnya hanya melirik sekilas seperti tak tertarik. Membuat Naruto semakin cemberut kesal.

Membenci tanpa alasan adalah suatu hal yang tidak logis. Tapi Naruto punya banyak alasan untuk membenci Sasuke. Pertama, karena Sasuke punya Sakura, gadis yang sudah ditaksir dan Naruto kejar-kejar semenjak kelas 1 SMP. Kedua, karena Sasuke punya uang melimpah dan masa depan yang cerah, sedangkan Naruto berusaha hidup mandiri dan bekerja sendiri. Sampai-sampai ia tidak mampu membayangkan seperti apa masa depannya nanti. Ketiga, Sasuke memiliki keluarga yang harmonis, beda dengan pemuda pirang itu yang baru saja lepas dari panti asuhan. Keempat, karena Sasuke populer dan pintar, tidak sepertinya yang urakan dan bodoh. _Well_, bagaimana mengurusi penampilannya? Mengurusi bagaimana perutnya esok saja masih kelimpungan. Dan yang terakhir, karena Sasuke itu orang paling sombong dan arogan yang pernah Naruto kenal. Anak sok kaya—menurut Naruto—itu tak pernah berbicara panjang padanya dan raut wajahnya yang dingin selalu mengumbar aura meremehkan. Mungkin saja jika tidak sombong dan arogan, pon-poin di atas lainnya takkan pernah Naruto acuhkan dan mungkin—lagi—mereka bisa menjadi teman.

_Menjadi teman? _Naruto membatin, dan merasa mual saat itu juga.

"Aku harus pergi."

Gema _baritone _dari mulut sang Uchiha menyadarkan Jiraiya bahwa ia bisa bermasalah jika terlalu lama menahan 'siswa-paling-terkenal-di-sekolah-dan-sekolah-teta ngga' tersebut di ruangannya. Biasanya di jam-jam segini ruangannya yang sempit sudah dipenuhi oleh murid-murid yang datang terlambat. Namun hari ini ia patut bersyukur. Hanya ada dua, yaitu orang yang selalu menjadi langganannya, dan orang yang dikenal paling rajin di sekolah.

Lelaki yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai wakepsek itu berdeham sebentar, kemudian menatap bergantian dua pemuda kelas 3 yang saling mengeluarkan aura bermusuhan di depannya.

"Baik, baik... sesuai konsekuensi, akan ada hukuman untuk setiap murid yang terlambat," ucap Jiraiya sambil memberesi berkas-berkas yang berceceran di atas mejanya.

"Hah, rasakan itu, Pangeran Manja! Kalau perlu suruh saja si Pantat Ayam ini menggosok WC seharian penuh, agar tak mengulanginya lagi. Aku sih sudah biasa dengan hal itu," tukas Naruto sedikit menyombongkan diri akan hal yang tidak berguna.

"Hukuman seperti itu memang hanya cocok untuk idiotsepertimu," balas Sasuke dengan wajah datar. Matanya menyipit semakin tajam.

Jiraiya menghela nafas. Walaupun hanya ada dua murid di hadapannya, pasti jadinya akan berisik seperti perkelahian preman di pasar. Tinggal menunggu detik saja sampai Naruto meledakkan amarahnya.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Benar, kan? "Aku tidak idiot, brengsek!"

Sasuke hanya memutar kedua matanya bosan.

Dan sebelum si pemilik iris _azure _maju untuk menarik kerah seragam si _onyx_, satu-satunya _sensei _yang ada di sana pun berdiri di tengah untuk menghalangi akses perkelahian.

"Sudah kuputuskan, kalian berdua aku tugaskan untuk mengantar berkas-berkas ini ke sekolah tetangga Fumizuki Gakuen. Agar tak terlalu lama, sebaiknya naik sepeda saja yang aman. Jangan mengeluh, jangan banyak berkomentar, dan cepat laksanakan!" gertak Jiraiya. Naruto membuka mulutnya—"Kubilang jangan berkomentar, atau kau tidak akan lulus dari sekolah ini! Dan kau, Uchiha, kalau kau ikut berkomentar, aku akan memberikanmu nilai B pada kolom kedisiplinan!"

"Cih," komentar pendek Sasuke sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Ia yang tadinya memang ingin protes, tak jadi melakukannya. Nilai B untuk seorang Uchiha adalah tabu. Uchiha haruslah sempurna. Maka kali ini terpaksa...

Setelah Naruto pada akhirnya keluar dari ruangan Jiraiya sambil menggerutu dan melambai-lambaikan dengan kesal berkas-berkas yang diberi guru itu kepadanya, ia mendapati Sasuke bersandar pada dinding cokelat sekolah mereka. Dengan aura seperti biasanya. Suram, sombong, dan arogan.

"Heh, Teme, kau itu robot ya? Bateraimu sudah habis?" sindir Naruto dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Dikata-katai seperti itu, pemuda dengan rambut gelap mencuat ke belakang itu pun berdiri tegak sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

Mengira bahwa pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu hendak memukul, Naruto berbalik. Namun ia malah merasa kerah seragamnya dicengkeram dan tubuhnya pun terseret ke arah belakang dengan tidak manusiawi.

"Teme _chikuso_! Cepat lepaskan aku!" ronta Naruto. Tanpa sadar ia sudah terseret menuju ke parkiran sekolah.

"Mana sepedamu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada seperti orang memerintah.

"Kenapa harus memakai sepedaku? Oh ya tentu saja karena Pangeran Manja tidak membawa kereta kudanya ke sekolah."

"Tch. Kekanak-kanakkan," gumam Sasuke yang memang lebih bisa mengontrol emosinya. Dapat ia melihat Naruto yang lagi-lagi marah-marah tidak jelas karena tidak bisa menemukan sepeda kuning _ngejreng_-nya yang tenggelam di lautan sepeda lainnya.

Menghela nafas sambil berusaha bersabar sebentar lagi—sekaligus menghiraukan racauan si pirang—pemuda beriris hitam tersebut bersandar pada sebuah pilar dan menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit... tepat ketika sekumpulan awan tebal menutupi mentari.

. . .

"Ugh..."

Naruto menelan ludah. Tubuhnya bergoyang-goyang liar seperti hendak lepas dari pijakannya. Tangannya yang memegang berkas-berkas titipan Jiraiya menggantung bebas di udara. Anak itu menggumamkan kata 'sial' berkali-kali.

"Aku tak mau tahu kalau kau jatuh."

Suara Sasuke menyatu bersama deru angin yang berputar semakin cepat di sekitar mereka. Naruto cemberut lagi. Sasuke sedang mempermainkan gengsinya dengan menyuruhnya berpegangan pada pundak lebar pemuda sombong itu. Enak saja, gengsi seorang Uzumaki Naruto jauh lebih tinggi dari pada Tokyo Tower, mana mau ia berpegangan pada pundak orang yang sangat dibencinya? Dekat-dekat saja sebenarnya ia tidak mau!

Roda sepeda berwarna kuning cerah itu melaju pada jalanan berbatu yang semakin lama semakin terasa parah, membuat Naruto harus ekstra menjaga keseimbangannya yang berdiri di boncengan belakang sambil membawa kertas sekitar 50 lembaran tanpa mau berpegangan bahkan hanya pada pundak Sasuke. _No, no, no_.

"Dobe, kenapa kau memilih jalan ini?"

"He?" Naruto tertegun sebentar. Ia merasa sedikit... aneh. Barusan Sasuke berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit normal. Tapi tunggu! Mungkin saja itu suara Sasuke yang berbaur bersama angin kencang. "Kenapa memilih jalan ini?"

Dan Naruto membelalakan matanya, baru sadar jika ia yang tadi mengusulkan agar mereka melewati jalan terobosan berbatu terjal ini. Jujur, ia juga tidak ingat mengapa mengusulkannya. Bahkan ia tidak yakin jika jalan ini akan membawa mereka ke tempat tujuan dengan lebih awal.

"Err... itu..."

Terdengar sebuah dengusan pasrah.

"Hn, super _dobe..._"

_Sraaak!_

"Uwaaa!"

"Ugh!"

Saat itu juga sepeda oleng karena menghindari batu besar yang tajam. Refleks Naruto mendekap erat leher pemuda di depannya. Wajahnya terantuk hingga menubruk bagian belakang kepala Sasuke. Mereka berhenti sejenak untuk menetralisir degup jantung yang memburu, takut terjadi apa-apa.

"Hosh... hosh... Sasuke-_teme baka_! Kau hampir saja membuatku mati!" seru Naruto sambil turun dari boncengan. Ia sempoyongan dan menyadari tangannya gemetaran serta berkeringat.

"Memangnya siapa yang mengusulkan jalan berbahaya seperti ini?!" balas Sasuke tak mau kalah. Mereka semakin menyadari bahwa semakin ke depan jalan itu semakin berbahaya. Sekarang saja sudah ada jurang sedalam sekitar 15 meter di bagian kanan jalan berbatu yang lebarnya hanya sekitar 2 meter dan semakin menyempit lagi.

Meski yakin salah tetap saja Naruto tak mau mengakuinya. Ingat, di hadapan seorang Sasuke Uchiha, ia selalu benar!

"Aku pasti benar! Aku yakin sekali jalan tembus di depan sana langsung menuju ke Fumizuki!"

Sambil menggebu-gebu, Naruto melompat kembali ke boncengan.

Sasuke masih lelah terlihat dari wajahnya yang sedikit pucat, namun tak ditunjukannya dengan ekspresi. Ia memutar pedal ke belakang dan menarik nafas.

"Pegangan."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya seolah bertanya. Kemudian roda berputar kembali.

"Pegangan, Dobe!"

"Aku tak akan jatuh, Teme!"

"Kau membuatku cemas!"

Naruto terdiam. Terkejut, lebih tepatnya. Sepertinya ia salah dengar, karena barusan Sasuke bilang jika ia 'membuatnya cemas'. Wow, makan apa dia tadi pagi sampai bisa berhalusinasi seperti ini?

Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang menyenangkannya—meskipun sedikit—? Itu sudah lama sekali semenjak—

"Ah, _himawari_!"

Entah sejak kapan di sisi sebelah kiri mereka sudah dipenuhi dengan ratusan atau bahkan ribuan bunga matahari. Mata biru Naruto melebar saking takjubnya. Tanpa sadar ia mencengkeram pundak Sasuke dengan lebih erat.

Merasakan sentuhan hangat di pundaknya yang ia pikir nyaris tak bisa ia dapatkan lagi, Sasuke tersenyum kecil dengan getir. Ia mendongak memandang langit yang mendung...

"Kenapa bunga-bunga itu tetap menengadah ke langit meskipun mataharinya tertutup awan?" tanya Naruto heran.

_Karena mereka percaya bahwa mentari pasti akan tetap ada untuk mereka, Dobe... meski hujan... mereka percaya mentari akan kembali._

Sepeda yang mereka naiki kembali bergoyang tidak wajar.

_Sraaak!_

"Hei, Teme, ada apa dengan sepedanya?" tanya Naruto panik. Ia sampai meremas kemeja putih Sasuke sampai kumal di genggamannya.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan bannya, mungkin bocor...

_Tes. Tes._

_Tes._

"Hujan?"

Laju sepeda mereka semakin tak terkendali, sementara hujan deras yang datang tiba-tiba semakin memperparah keadaan.

"A-aku tak bisa melihat apapun!"

"Dobe, pegangan yang erat!"

"S-sudah! Kau pikir aku harus berpegangan bagaimana?!"

"Kurang erat! Kau bisa terluka!"

"Sejak kapan kau peduli jika aku terluka?!"

_Sraaak! Braak!_

_Bruk!_

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia merasakan tubuhnya terhempas dan merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di bagian kepalanya. Ia berusaha membuka mata, mencoba mencari Naruto.

Namun ia tidak melihat apapun. Gelap...

. . .

A/N: Huahuee... habis baca manga Half & Half, Kouun nangis T..T dan langsung kepikiran bikin SasuNaru friendship(?). Sebenernya sih Kouun lagi capek akibat ospek, tapi kalau lagi stress bawaannya pengen bikin fic x)

Fic yg satunya Kouun update habis ospek aja ya ;)

Ini fic layak dilanjutkan nggak, ya? ;(


End file.
